Like Father Like Son
by Angel's Angel
Summary: The sequel to 'Scary Summer'...few years after, Kai marries Maya and got two children, Gou and Ai...KaiXOC!


**This is the sequel to 'Scary Summer'**

**Takes time few years after it and Kai marries Maya**

**Tyson still has the sister complex problem though**

**I didn't own Beyblade, except Maya+Ai**

* * *

Like Father Like Son

Six years have passed. Maya and Kai got married and lived happy lives. One day, Kai is planning to go traveling around the world. Maya is with their five years old son named Gou. They are escorting Kai to the airport. Gou resembles Kai so much, and he also has Kai's red eyes.

"Gou, take care of your mother, okay?" said Kai as he patted Gou.

"Okay, Dad," said Gou.

"Be careful when you're on your way, Kai," said Maya.

"Right," said Kai as he kissed Maya's forehead.

"Dad, you'll be back soon, right?" said Gou as he hugged Kai.

"Sure, you just wait for Daddy," said Kai.

"Will you write to us, Dad?" said Gou. Then Kai squat down in front of Gou,

"Of course, as often as I can, I'll write to you," said Kai.

"Be careful, honey," said Maya.

"I will, don't worry," said Kai as he kissed Maya and walked to the gate.

"Bye, Daddy!" said Gou as he waved at him. Then Kai waved back at him and went to the plane.

"I'm going to miss Daddy," said Gou as he cried. Then Maya smiled at hugged him.

"Don't worry, Daddy will always be with you, inside your heart. And Daddy said he'll write to us, so don't cry, okay?" said Maya.

"Okay, Mom," said Gou.

"Good boy," said Maya as she kissed his cheek.

"I hope Dad will find something interesting while he's traveling," said Gou.

"I'm sure he will," said Maya.

"Mom, let's go back home," said Gou.

"Of course, sweetie," said Maya as Gou held her hand and walked home.

Five years have passed and Gou has grown up just like Kai. Maya has become the most famous clothes designer. Now, Gou even he painted his own face. Maya didn't scold him since she knows that her son wanted to be just like his father. Maya is also proud of her son since he has grown to be such a talented beyblader. After Kai left, Maya had given birth to a girl named Ai. Kai had also received news from the letter Maya sent him. Now, Ai is five years old. One day at the park, Gou is battling his cousin, Makoto. Makoto is Tyson and Hillary's son. Makoto also resembles Tyson as much as Gou resembles Kai. Makoto also has grown to be a good beyblader thanks to his father. Beside both of them, Rin, Mariah and Ray's daughter is looking at their battle. Rin resembles both of her parents, especially Mariah's pink hair and Ray's cat eyes. She is also energetic like her mother and clever like his father. Although Maya is Gou's mother, Gou still didn't know that her mother is a legendary beyblader. Maya is the only girl beyblader that could beat Tyson and the others, even his own father.

"Come on, is that all you can do?" said Gou.

"Just you wait, I'm going to beat you!" said Makoto.

"Your dream! Go Suzaku!" said Gou as his beyblade blew Makoto's beyblade away.

"Seiryu!" said Makoto.

"Okay, now it's 10 to 2," said Rin.

"I win again, Makoto," said Gou.

"I won lose next time," said Makoto.

"Just try," said Gou as he walked away.

"Gou, where are you going?" said Makoto.

"Isn't it obvious? He's going home, you idiot!" said Rin.

"Hey, don't yell at my ears, Rin!" said Makoto.

"Gou, wait for me! I'm coming!" said Rin as she followed Gou.

"Hey, wait for me as well," said Makoto.

"Why are you guys following me anyway?" said Gou.

"I wanted to see your cute little sister, isn't that obvious?" said Rin.

"I wanted to see Auntie Maya," said Makoto as he blushed.

"You better don't do anything stupid, or I'll kill you," said Gou.

"Okay," said Rin.

"Whatever," said Makoto. In front of Gou's house,

"Wow, your house is so big," said Rin.

"You already come here for several times and you kept saying that over and over again," said Gou.

"Rin, your house is also big," said Makoto.

"But I like this house better than mine," said Rin.

"You are such a picky girl," said Makoto.

"I'm not!" said Rin.

"Shut up," said Gou as he opens the door.

"Hey, wait!" said Makoto. Inside Gou's house,

"I'm home!" said Gou.

"Excuse us!" said Makoto and Rin. Then they saw a little girl ran to them.

"Big brother's back!" said the little girl as she hugged Gou.

"Have you been good, Ai?" said Gou.

"Uh huh," said Ai as she nodded.

"How are you, Ai?" said Rin.

"Sister Rin!" said Ai as she hugged Rin.

"Look how cute you are," said Rin.

"Hello, brother Makoto," said Ai.

"Hello," said Makoto as he patted Ai.

"Welcome back, Gou," said Maya.

"I'm back, Mom," said Gou as he hugged Maya.

"Mommy! Mommy! Brother Makoto and Sister Rin are here!" said Ai as she hugged Maya.

"Why hello, Makoto, Rin," said Maya as she smiled and Rin and Makoto blushed.

"Hello, Auntie," said Rin.

"Hello, Auntie Maya," said Makoto.

"Mom, did Dad call today?" said Gou.

"No, he hasn't, but there's a package for you from your Dad," said Maya.

"Really?" said Gou.

"Sure, it's inside your room," said Maya as Gou went upstairs.

"Sister Rin, let's play!" said Ai.

"Not now, sweet heart. Sister Rin is tired, you should give her a drink first, will you do it?" said Maya.

"I will, I will," said Ai as she ran to the kitchen.

"Come on kids, have a seat," said Maya.

"Thank you," said Makoto and Rin as they sit on the sofa.

"So Rin, how are your parents?" said Maya.

"Mom and Dad are fine," said Rin.

"How about yours, Makoto?" said Maya.

"Auntie, you know them. Mom sometimes still like to scold Dad since he always plays beyblade with me," said Makoto as Maya giggled.

"Your mother is still so energetic," said Maya.

"Mommy, I brought the drinks," said Ai as she walked slowly towards them.

"Thank you very much, sweet heart," said Maya as she took the drinks from her hand and give them to Makoto and Rin.

"Thanks," said Makoto and Rin. Then Ai sat on Maya's lap.

"Mom, what's this?" said Gou as he came with a white scarf.

"Oh, looks like your father has given you his old scarf," said Maya.

"This is Dad's?" said Gou.

"Yes, your Dad always wears it when he was young," said Maya.

"How do I use this?" said Gou.

"Here, let me help," said Maya as she took the scarf and put it around Gou's neck.

"Gou, how cute!" said Rin.

"Don't ever say that again to me," said Gou.

"It suits you really well, you look exactly like your father when he was young," said Maya.

"I can smell Dad," said Gou.

"Okay, take good care of it," said Maya as she patted Gou.

"Mom, there's also a letter for you," said Gou as he gave a letter to Maya.

"I wonder what this is," said Maya as she opened the letter. Suddenly, a cracker cracked in front of her.

"Mom, are you okay?" said Gou.

"Cracker, cracker!" said Ai.

"Your father still likes to do this to me after all," said Maya. Then she read something that was on the letter.

'_Sorry to surprise you, it's kind of early. Since I don't want to miss writing this letter to you since I'm going to go to Europe soon. Miguel has invited me to stay at his place since it nears his home. Okay then, to my lovely dear wife, HAPPY 12__TH__ WEDDING ANIVERSARY!'_

"Oh my, it's this time already?" said Maya.

"What?" said Rin. Then Gou looked at the calendar.

"Mom, it's only three more days until the anniversary," said Gou.

"Time really flies, and I'm glad he remembers it," said Maya.

"Happy Anniversary! Happy Anniversary!" said Ai.

"Thank you, sweet heart," said Maya as she kissed Ai's forehead. Then she saw that Gou looked solemn.

"Gou, is something wrong?" said Maya.

"No, it's nothing Mom, I'm going to study for a while," said Gou as he walked upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" said Makoto.

"Maybe he misses his Dad, Kai has been gone for 5 whole years," said Maya.

"I wanted to see Daddy," said Ai as she pulled Maya's shirt.

"Don't worry, you're going to meet him soon, sweet heart," said Maya.

"Auntie Maya, I better get home, Mom is going to yell at me if I'm late," said Makoto.

"Me too, Dad will worry sick about me if I'm late," said Rin.

"Be careful you two," said Maya as Makoto and Rin walked out. Inside Gou's room, there is a picture of Kai, Maya, and him when he was 4 years old.

'_Dad, what do you usually give Mom in the anniversary? I don't know what's best to give her…'_

"Gou, you in here?" said Maya as she knocked the door. Then Gou opens the door.

"…Hi, Mom," said Gou.

"Is something wrong?" said Maya.

"No, it's nothing," said Gou.

"Come on, you can tell me," said Maya as she and Gou sat on the bed.

"Where's Ai?" said Gou.

"She already sleeps," said Maya.

"…"

"Gou, what is it?" said Maya.

"Mom, what do you like for you wedding anniversary?" said Gou. Maya was surprised, but then she smiles.

"Is this what you're worrying about?" said Maya as Gou nodded.

"I'm afraid if you won't like the present I give to you," said Gou. Then Maya hugged Gou. Gou could feel her mother's warmth when she hugged him, he felt like the world was his when she hugged him. This is what Maya usually do to him when he was crying since he was little.

"It's okay, I like everything that you give me. The most important things are from the heart, your feelings when you gave something to someone, not the present," said Maya.

"But…" said Gou.

"It's okay if you don't give me anything, I just glad you asked me," said Maya as she kissed his cheek.

"Um…" said Gou.

"You better go to bed, it's late," said Maya.

"Okay," said Gou.

"Good night, sweet dreams," said Maya as she left the room.

"Good night," said Gou. The next morning at school,

'_What does Mom like best? Maybe I better asked Uncle Tyson for this…wait a minute…didn't she say something when I ask her about her favorite thing? Come on Gou, think!'_

'_Mom, what is your favorite thing?'_

'_Um…I think I love red roses'_

'_Oh…'_

'_Your Mom likes roses since I always gave her one'_

'_Kai!'_

'_That's true, right?'_

'_I guess'_

'_That's it! I can give her red roses'_

"Mr. Hiwatari!" said a teacher.

"Y-Yes?" said Gou.

"Please answer question number 3," said the teacher.

"Um, let's see…x5, is that right?" said Gou.

"Yes, good job," said the teacher as Gou sigh. After the school,

"Hey, Gou, is something wrong? You seemed worried about something," said Rin.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" said Makoto.

"It's not about that now your mother is called to the principal, right?" said Rin.

"No, it's just…I don't know what to give Mom for her anniversary," said Gou.

"What does she like?" said Rin.

"I only know that she loves roses," said Gou.

"Why don't you give that?" said Rin.

"The only problem is, where do I get it?" said Gou.

"Why don't you just ask my Dad? He is your mother's older brother," said Makoto.

"…You guys just mind your own business, and I'll handle mine," said Gou.

"Gou, I'm sorry I'm late," said Maya as she panted.

"Calm down, Mom, it's okay," said Gou.

"Wait here, okay? I'll talk to your principal for a while," said Maya as she patted Gou.

"Okay," said Gou. Then the other students looked at Maya who is talking to Gou.

"Hey, is that Maya? The famous designer?" whisper a student.

"Why is he talking to Gou?" whisper another student.

"I heard that she is Gou's mother," whisper a student.

"Really?" whisper the other student.

"Yeah, I heard about it from a rumor, Gou's mother is a famous designer and his father is a famous traveler," whisper a student. Then Maya walked into the school.

"Hey, Gou, is she your Mom?" said a student.

"Yeah, you have another thing to say?" said Gou as he glared at the student.

"N-No, not at all," said the students as they walked to their parents. In front of the principal's room, a teacher is escorting Maya.

"Principal, Gou's mother is here," said the teacher as she knock the door.

"Let her in," said Lee. Then the teacher opened the door.

"Thank you," said Maya as she walked into the room. Then Lee put down his pen.

"It's nice to meet you again, Maya. Have a seat," said Lee.

"Thanks, Lee," said Maya as she sat.

"You know why you're here, right?" said Lee.

"Has Gou done anything wrong?" said Maya.

"No, but I'm worried. Gou is a clever boy, but he's been spacing out in his lesson for the last few days," said Lee.

"Maybe he missed Kai, he has gone for 5 whole years," said Maya.

"No, I don't think that Kai is the reason. Gou is not a weak boy after all," said Lee.

"Do you know why?" said Maya.

"It's your wedding anniversary with Kai tomorrow, right?" said Lee.

"Yes," said Maya.

"Maybe he's just confused what would he give to you. Sometimes, every child could be like that, even little Rin once like that," said Lee.

"Oh…thanks then, Lee," said Maya.

"My pleasure," said Lee as Maya walked out from the room. Outside the school building, Gou is waiting for Maya to come, alone. Then, he saw Maya and he ran to her.

"Mom, did the principal said anything wrong about me?" said Gou.

"No, not at all. He's just worried that you've been spacing out lately," said Maya.

"Oh…" said Gou.

"Let's go home, okay? Ai is waiting for us at home," said Maya as she patted Gou.

"Okay," said Gou as they went back home. The next day, it was Sunday. Ai is running towards Gou.

"Big brother! Big brother! Let's play!!" said Ai as she jumped on Gou.

"Okay, what do you want to play?" said Gou.

"I want Hide and Seek!" said Ai.

"Okay, I'm it and you better hide, or I'm going to get you," said Gou.

"Okay!" said Ai as she ran away.

"Be careful!" said Maya. Then she hears a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" said Maya as she opens the door. Suddenly, a bouquet of Jasmine flowers popped out in front of Maya.

"Surprise!" said Tala.

"Tala!" said Maya.

"How are you, Iron Lady?" said Tala as he gave her the bouquet.

"Shh… don't let the kids hear you saying that. Come in, have a seat, it's been a long time since you visit here," said Maya.

"Sure, but Japan is still hot as ever," said Tala.

"Oh, and thanks for the flower, that's sweet of you," said Maya.

"You're welcome," said Tala as he walked into the house.

"Kids, Uncle Tala's here!" said Maya. Then Ai came running to him.

"Uncle Tala!" said Ai as she hugged him.

"Who, you've grown, Ai," said Tala as he picked up Ai.

"Hello, Uncle," said Gou.

"Gou, I nearly can't recognize you. You really looked like your father, and the scarf as well," said Tala.

"Ai sweetie, you better get off from him, or Uncle Tala will fall down," said Maya.

"Okay," said Ai as she climbed down from Tala and ran to Gou.

"I'll prepare some tea first. Gou, why don't you and Uncle Tala chat for a while? He's Dad's best friend, you can talk about him as much as you want. Dad also stayed with him when he was visiting Russia," said Maya.

"Sure," said Gou.

"Ai, you want to help Mommy prepare tea?" said Maya.

"Uh huh," said Ai as she and Maya went to the kitchen.

"Uncle, what do you know about my Dad?" said Gou.

"Kai could be stubborn sometimes and arrogant as well. He looks just like you went he was young. And when he was young, he let himself hurt just to protect your Mom," said Tala.

"Go on," said Gou.

"Your Dad and your Mom have been childhood friends. I first met your Mom when she was at Russia for school. I was crazy for her back then. I even brainwashed her once, but it didn't work, thanks to your father," said Tala.

"Too bad," said Gou.

"Hey, you better don't make fun of it. It'll be their wedding anniversary tomorrow, won't it?" said Tala.

"Yeah, and I don't know what to give her," said Gou.

"Your uncle, me and the others are preparing a surprise party she will never forget. Tomorrow afternoon, everything will be settled and you better get ready with your present," said Tala.

"Uncle, do you know what Mom likes?" said Gou.

"Let's see…I think she likes red roses since your father likes to give her one," said Tala.

"I know, but I don't know where to get it. And does Dad give her besides that?" said Gou.

"I don't know. Your Mother loves every present that your father gives her. There's an old saying, the most important thing is the feelings that were put in the present, not how fancy the present is," said Tala.

"Mom already told me that," said Gou.

"Hey, how about tomorrow, I'll take you to a place where your Father usually picks roses?" said Tala.

"Really?" said Gou.

"Of course," said Tala.

"Okay, but I have something to ask," said Gou.

"What is it?" said Tala.

"You know that Mom likes roses, but you never give her one, why?" said Gou.

"Oh, that's your father's fault. He said that if I ever give her one, he'll cut my hair," said Tala as Gou laughs.

"That is funny!" said Gou.

"Hey!" said Tala.

"Stop it you two, what are you talking about?" said Maya as she and Ai came with the tea.

"Oh nothing," said Tala as he drink his tea.

"Okay then," said Maya.

"Mom, I'm going to go with Uncle Tala tomorrow, is that okay?" said Gou.

"Of course, but don't come late, okay?" said Maya.

"Okay," said Gou.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Gou," said Tala as he went out.

"Oh, let me open the door," said Maya.

"It's okay, Mom. I'll do it," said Gou as he and Tala walked outside. At night, Gou is in his room, studying. Then Maya came and knock on the door.

"Gou, can I talk to you?" said Maya.

"Sure, Mom," said Gou as he opens the door.

"What are you doing this late?" said Maya.

"Studying," said Gou. Then Maya and Gou sat on the bed.

"You know, you and your father have something that are similar with each other," said Maya.

"What is it?" said Gou.

"Your father usually hates studying, but to my surprise, sometimes he sneak out just to study at the library all by himself," said Maya.

"Really?" said Gou.

"Really, one day, I was returning my book to the library, I saw your father sitting there reading a book," said Maya.

"And what happened when Dad saw you?" said Gou.

"Well, he was embarrassed, that's for sure. He said that I can't tell anyone about it, it's just a secret between us," said Maya.

"But not anymore," said Gou.

"Your father is really interesting, and now you really looked like him. It really brings back memories," said Maya.

"Really?" said Gou as he yawned.

"You better go to sleep, or you miss out your trip with Uncle Tala tomorrow," said Maya.

"Okay," said Gou.

"Good night," said Maya as she kissed Gou's forehead.

"Night," said Gou. The next morning, Maya is going to the material shop. Gou isn't going to school since it was a National Holiday.

"Gou, I'm sorry, but can you take care of your sister for me? I have to go see some materials for the clothes' design. When you go with Uncle Tala, bring your sister and lock the house, okay?" said Maya.

"Okay, Mom. Be careful," said Gou.

"Be good, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can," said Maya as she kissed their forehead.

"Bye-bye, Mom," said Ai.

"Bye," said Maya as she walked away.

"Ai, do you want to go to a flower field?" said Gou.

"Yeah!" said Ai.

"Gou, can I borrow the house key?" said Tyson.

"Sure," said Gou as he threw him the house key.

"Thanks," said Tyson.

"But don't mess up the house too much, or Mom will pass out when she came back home," said Gou.

"Alright," said Tyson.

"Come on, let's go, Ai," said Gou as he took Ai. Then they arrived at the park, Gou is looking around searching for Tala.

"Brother, whom are we waiting for?" said Ai.

"We're waiting for Uncle Tala to come," said Gou.

"Hey, you two. Over here," said Tala. Then Gou and Ai walked to Tala.

"Has Tyson asked you to borrow the key?" said Tala.

"Yeah," said Gou.

"Why?" said Ai.

"Everyone is going to prepare a surprise party for your Mom," said Tala.

"Oh..." said Ai.

"Alright, let's go," said Tala.

"Sure,"said Gou. Then they all walked into the forest.

"Where are we going?" said Ai as she clung to Gou's shirt.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of," said Gou.

"Come on, let Uncle give you a lift," said Tala.

"No, I want to be with Big Brother," said Ai.

"Okay," said Tala. After a while, they arrived in a field full of red roses.

"Here it is," said Tala.

"Wow! There's roses everywhere!" said Ai.

"This is where Dad used to pick flowers from?" said Gou.

"Sure do," said Tala.

"Mommy loves this kind of flowers, will we pick them for her?" said Ai.

"Of course, that's why we're here in the first place," said Tala.

"Okay, let's get started," said Gou.

"Yay!" said Ai.

"Be careful, Ai!" said Tala. Then Gou and Ai pick roses until their hands can't hold anymore. Tala just looked and them and make sure that they're not hurt.

"Okay, that's quite enough," said Tala.

"Uncle, why didn't you pick some too?" said Ai.

"Ai, these are your Mom's favorite flower, your Dad usually gives them and he also picked them right at this place. If I pick some for your Mom, your Dad is going to cut off my hair," said Tala.

"Oh..." said Ai.

"Okay, let's go back before Mom gets back," said Gou. Then the three of them went back to Maya's house to check on things. When they open the door, they saw that the house was decorated. Gou and Ai also saw people that they never seen before.

"You got the flowers?" said Tyson.

"Yeah, lots of them," said Tala.

"Oi, Ming Ming, Crushes, Brooklyn, Garland, Mystel, I have someone to introduce you," said Tyson. Then 5 people came to Gou and Ai.

"Who are they?" said Gou.

"They are mine and your Mom's old friend, you might know her. Her name is Ming Ming. She's a famous singer. This is Garland, Crusher, Brooklyn, and Mystel," said Tyson.

"Nice to meet you," said Garland.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gou and she's my little sister, Ai," said Gou as Ai hide behind Gou.

"N-Nice to meet you," said Ai.

"You really do looked like Kai," said Crusher.

"Really amusing," said Mystel.

"How cute! This girl really look like Sister Maya!" said Ming Ming as she hugged Ai.

"Ming Ming, calm down could you? She might get scared," said Daichi.

"Sure, sweet heart," said Ming Ming as she let go of Ai and Daichi blushes.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" said Daichi.

"Okay you two, stop it. You two are married and don't get to excited," said Garland.

"Are you the famous Ming Ming?" said Ai.

"Yep, I sure am," said Ming Ming.

"Mommy told me that she knew you since you were little, I thought Mommy was lying to me," said Ai.

"Nope, your Mommy is my 'sister' and my teacher as well," said Ming Ming.

"Wow!" said Ai.

"How did all of you knew my Mom?" said Gou.

"This boy definitely looked like Kai, always curious when it's about Maya," said Mystel.

"We know your Mom since all of us were young," said Garland.

"Yeah, but Brooklyn here, was crazy for her just like Tala. He even made your Mom heart broken once. And he also defeated your father once, but your father defeated him in the end. Ever since that, Brooklyn kind of lock himself up in his room," said Garland.

"Hey!" said Brooklyn as he blushed.

"That's true, right?" said Garland.

"Yep, even he made Maya so sick until she coughed up blood," said Mystel.

"Mystel!" said Brooklyn. Then Gou glared at Brooklyn.

"Okay, please stop that. Kai's eyes are already scary for me, but now I had to see those eyes again," said Brooklyn as he hide behind Garland.

"Okay, you can stop now, Gou," said Tyson.

"Brother is scary," said Ai.

"Come on, I'm not that bad," said Gou as he patted Ai.

"Te hee," said Ai.

"Okay, let's get you two ready," said Tala. Few hours later, it's night.

"I hope Gou and Ai are okay," said Maya as she opened the door. Suddenly, a cracker popped.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY WEDDING ANNIVERSARY!!" said everyone. Maya got surprised. She saw all of her friends, her family.

"What's going on here?" said Maya.

"Happy wedding anniversary, Sister Maya!" said Ming Ming as she hugged her.

"Ming Ming!" said Maya.

"How many times have I told you not to always hugged her?" said Daichi.

"So, how are you two doing?" said Maya.

"Ming Ming is pregnant for 2 month," said Garland.

"Congratulation!" said Maya.

"I just wish I could have a daughter that look just like Sister Maya," said Ming Ming.

"Lady Maya!" said Brooklyn as he hugged her.

"Brooklyn, how are you?" said Maya.

"I'm fine," said Brooklyn.

"Okay, you can let her go now," said Tyson as he dragged Brooklyn.

"Tyson still had the 'Sister Complex', that's embarrassing," said Hillary.

"Yep," said Makoto.

"It's okay, Sister, Makoto, you can get use to that," said Maya.

"Maya, happy wedding anniversary!" said Max.

"I hope your family will be happy forever," said Mariam.

"Max, Mariam, it's so nice to see you again," said Maya.

"Hello, Auntie," said Ryan.

"Hello, Ryan, you've grown so much," said Maya.

"We really surprised you, didn't we?" said Ray.

"It's not too fancy though," said Mariah.

"Happy anniversary, Auntie," said Rin.

"Ray, Mariah, Rin, thank you so much," said Maya.

"No problem, it's the way we thank you for helping us all the time, even now," said Ray.

"But that happened a long time ago," said Maya.

"No, you've been great help to us all this time," said Mariah.

"Okay, Tala, bring the presents in," said Ray.

"Sure," said Tala.

"Huh?" said Maya. Then she saw Gou and Ai bringing red roses.

"Mom, happy wedding anniversary," said Gou.

"This is for you," said Ai as they give Maya their roses.

"How sweet of you, thank you," said Maya as she hugged them.

"Do you like them, Mom?" said Gou.

"Of course, these are the roses that your father usually gave to me, I love them," said Maya.

"Okay, you three, we have one more surprise," said Tyson.

"What more?" said Maya.

"Oi, you can go in now," said Tyson. Then they saw a man come in the room. Gou was very surprised, Ai got the feeling that she knew him, and Maya started to have tear eyes.

"Happy wedding anniversary, Maya," said Kai.

"K-Kai? But weren't you...?" said Maya.

"Dad?" said Gou.

"Sorry, I was lying when I wrote that I'm going to Europe," said Kai.

"Oh Kai," said Maya as she cried her eyes out.

"Here, it's for you," said Kai as he put a rose in her hair and wiped her tears.

"I'm glad your back save," said Maya as she smiled at him. Then Ai and Gou walked to them.

"Dad, is that you?" said Gou.

"Yes, son. It's me, and I'm glad you've become such a beyblader," said Kai as he patted Gou.

"Dad!" said Gou as he cried and hugged him.

"Daddy...?" said Ai.

"Hm?" said Kai as Ai hide behind Maya.

"Come on, Ai. There's nothing to be scared of. It's your Dad," said Maya.

"D-Daddy...?" said Ai.

"Come here," said Kai as he knelt down.

"Come on, don't be scared," said Maya. Then Ai started to cry.

"Daddy!" said Ai as she run and hugged him.

"How cute," said Ming Ming as she cried her eyes out, then Maya and her family share a moment together and enjoy the party, after a few hours, the party is over.

"Thank you, everyone. For this great party, I hope I can pay you back somehow," said Maya.

"Not a problem. After all, you already helped us in many times. This is not compared to all of what you've done for us," said Garland.

"Stop giving me all the credit," said Maya.

"It's true, before, we managed to defeat Brooklyn because of y-..." said Ray.

"Shh!" said Maya.

"Oops, sorry," said Ray.

"Okay, we need some help to clean this place," said Kai.

"Kai!" said Maya.

"Don't worry, we're the one who messed up this place," said Tyson.

"Thanks for your help," said Maya.

"It's our pleasure!" said Brooklyn as he hugged Maya.

"Brooklyn!" said Maya as she blushed.

"Umm, Brooklyn, I think you better stop now or something bad will happen," said Crusher.

"What?" said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, let go of her right now..." said Kai and Gou as they glared at him.

"Yay! Yay!" said Ai.

"Sister Maya, Ai, I think you two should get out from here," said Ming Ming.

"What happened?" said Maya.

"Brooklyn, I think you better go back to elementary school," said Garland as he pulled Brooklyn's ear.

"Ouch!!" said Brooklyn. Then all of them cleaned up Maya's house. Few minutes later,

"See you later then," said Tyson.

"See you, Sister Maya," said Ming Ming.

"Bye!" said Ai as the others walked away.

"Daddy," said Ai as she hop in front of Kai.

"Alright, alright," said Kai as he carried Ai.

"You love piggybacks, don't you?" said Maya.

"Uh huh," said Ai.

"Come on, let's sit in the living room," said Maya.

"Yeah," said Kai.

"Mom, Ai has fall asleep," said Gou.

"Gou, can you carry her to her room? And you should go to bed early since you have school tomorrow," said Maya as she patted Gou.

"Okay, Mom," said Gou as he carried Ai to her room. Then Maya and Kai sit in the living room.

"Kai, how's your journey?" said Maya.

"It was really great, I met with Miguel and the others," said Kai.

"You're not hurt, are you?" said Maya.

"Nope, I won every battle I had, and now Dranzer is a little bit worn out," said Kai as he showed his Dranzer.

"Here, let me help you with that," said Maya as she touched Dranzer on Kai's hand. Then when she released her hand, Dranzer was back to normal, without a scratch.

"Now it's all back to normal," said Maya.

"Thanks," said Kai.

"Don't worry about it. It's all I can do to pay you back for everything you've done for me," said Maya.

"But you still owe me something," said Kai.

"Owe you what?" said Maya as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"This," said Kai as he drew Maya's lips onto his and kissed her.

"I've been longing that for years," said Kai as he licked his lips.

"You haven't change, have you, Kai?" said Maya.

"Nope, and I won't change," said Kai.

"You better don't be like that in front of the kids," said Maya.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Kai.

"Good," said Maya as she kissed Kai. Then Kai felt his face burning.

"What? Feeling nervous now since I'm the one who started it?" said Maya.

"N-No, it's just..." said Kai.

"Come on, it's late. We better go back to bed, tomorrow I have to go to the boutique to check on the wedding dress," said Maya.

"Of course, dear," said Kai. The next day,

"Mom, Dad, I'll be going now," said Gou.

"Be careful," said Maya as Gou walked out from the house.

"Bye-bye," said Ai. After school, Gou walked back home.

"I'm home," said Gou.

"Welcome back!" said Ai as she jumped to Gou.

"Whoa, slow down, tiger," said Gou.

"How's your day at school, son?" said Kai.

"It's fine, Dad. Where's Mom?" said Gou.

"She's at the boutique, want to come and see her? She said that she should be back this afternoon, but she still hasn't come back, so we decided to go and see her," said Kai.

"Sure," said Gou.

"You better change your clothes," said Kai.

"Okay, I'll be here in a minute," said Gou as he ran upstairs. Then three of them went to the boutique. There they found that the glass was broken by something.

"What happened here?" said Gou. Then Kai opens the door. They saw the dolls were on the ground.

"Mom!" said Gou.

"Gou, is that you?" said Maya.

"Maya, what happened here?" said Kai.

"A group of gangs came here and broke the glass. Some of the people here were hurt, now they're at the hospital. Some people around here said that there has been a group of gangsters around town wrecking up the place. I'm here to see if some people are still in this store," said Maya.

"Mom, you leg!" said Ai as she pointed to Maya's leg that is bleeding.

"It's okay, Ai. It's not too bad," said Maya.

"I thought weapons are forbidden," said Kai.

"They didn't use any weapons, they're just beyblades, but the impact is more likely like a gun," said Maya.

"Beyblades?" said Gou.

"Yes," said Maya. Then they heard something from under a pile of bricks.

"There's someone here," said Maya. Then Kai helped her to move the bricks. Maya saw her friend lying there.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" said Maya.

"Ms. Maya, I'm glad you're okay," said Jasmine.

"Hang on," said Maya.

"I'll call the ambulance," said Gou.

"Daddy, I'm scared," said Ai as she hold to Kai's leg.

"It's okay, don't worry," said Kai as he carried Ai on his back.

"Jasmine, do you know these people?" said Maya.

"Yes, they've been here for sometime," said Jasmine.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" said Maya.

"We all don't want you to be hurt, they said that they're after a legendary beyblader. They heard from rumors that a legendary beyblader worked here," said Jasmine.

"Maya…" said Kai.

"This is all my fault," said Maya.

"Mom, the ambulance is here," said Gou as the paramedics came in. Then the paramedics bring Jasmine into the ambulance and they drive to the hospital.

"Gou, have you heard about gangsters in this place?" said Kai.

"I think so, I heard Makoto talked about it. Some gangsters here searching for a legendary beyblader that lived here," said Gou.

"Do you know who they are?" said Maya.

"I don't know, but the rumor said that they usually hang out downtown," said Gou.

"Maya, you don't think you'll…" said Kai.

"No, I just curious, that's all," said Maya.

"Mommy, let's go home, I'm scared," said Ai as she pulled Maya's hand.

"Okay, sweetheart," said Maya. At home, Maya is getting her leg bandaged by Hillary. Ray and his family also gathered there to discuss about the gangsters.

"Okay, I'm finished. Now, when you walk, walk slowly or you're going to be in so much pain," said Hillary.

"Okay," said Maya.

"So, there's this gangsters that wanted to battle with the legendary beyblader?" said Tyson.

"Yeah," said Kai.

"So, now they're after Maya," said Ray.

"Shh…don't let the kids hear you, Maya has been hiding this from them for years," said Kai.

"I know," said Tyson.

"I got an idea, there's a beyblade championship next week, right?" said Kai.

"Yeah, I heard it from Kenny," said Tyson.

"The gangsters must be there to see if the legendary beyblader is there," said Kai.

"So, you wanted to lure them and use the tournament as a bait?" said Ray.

"Exactly, we've been invited there, we also might do something about it," said Kai.

"What about Maya?" said Tyson.

"She could dress up if she wanted to," said Ray.

"No, I don't think that she could do this with her legs like this," said Kai.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Maya.

"Hey, do you want to go to the championship next week?" said Tyson.

"Of course I'll go," said Maya.

"But what if…" said Ray.

"If they came out, I just have to face them, it's no big deal," said Maya.

"But you…" said Tyson.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I don't like being treated like that. I can take care of myself, they won't be a problem to me," said Maya.

"If you say so…" said Kai.

"Mommy, are you okay?" said Ai.

"Yes, sweet heart," said Maya.

"Mom, she has been wanting a beyblade for her own since yesterday," said Gou.

"Sure, we'll go to Uncle Kenny tomorrow and I think he has one ready for you," said Maya as she patted Ai.

"Yay!" said Ai as she jumped on Gou.

"Slow down, tiger. I'm not a trampoline!" said Gou.

"Sweetie, you better get down or your brother is going to have a back cramp," said Maya.

"Okay," said Ai as she went down from Gou and ran to Kai.

"Well, see you tomorrow," said Tyson.

"Bye," said Rin.

"See ya," said Kai.

"See you!" said Ai as Tyson and the others walked home.

"You better go to bed so you can see you own beyblade tomorrow," said Maya.

"Nighty night, Mommy, Daddy!" said Ai.

"Good night," said Kai as Ai went upstairs.

"I have to do my homework," said Gou.

"Study well," said Maya as Gou went to his room. The next day,

"Mommy! Mommy! Let's go!" said Ai.

"Okay, okay," said Maya.

"What about Gou? Didn't he said that he also wanted to go?" said Kai.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in 5…4…3…2…-" said Maya.

"I'm home!" said Gou as he slammed the door.

"Big brother just set a new record running from school!" said Ai.

"Are you okay, Gou?" said Kai.

"I'm fine…Dad,' said Gou as he pant.

"Did you just got chased by the girls again?" said Maya.

"Yeah, they just don't listen to what I said," said Gou.

"What happened?" said Kai.

"While you were away, the girls kind of set their eyes at him. They had been chasing him for quite sometimes now," said Maya.

"You better change," said Kai.

"Okay," said Gou. Few minutes later, Kai and his family finally went to Kenny's house. Then Maya knocked on the door.

"Hello, is anyone home?" said Maya. Then someone opens the door, it was a little girl.

"Hello," said the girl.

"Jenni!" said Ai.

"Ai!" said Jenni.

"Why hello, you guys," said Emily.

"Hey Emily, is Kenny here?" said Maya.

"Yep, he's just finishing your daughter's beyblade," said Emily.

"Come on, let's go in," said Jenni as she pulled Ai. Then they all went inside and sit on the sofa.

"Hey guys," said Kenny.

"Hey, Chief," said Kai.

"Uncle Kenny!" said Ai.

"Okay, here you are?" said Kenny as he gave her a beyblade.

"Thank you!" said Ai.

"You better take good care of it," said Kenny.

"I will!" said Ai.

"But there's no core…" said Gou.

"Here, let Mom see it," said Maya.

"Okay," said Ai as she gave it to Maya. Then Maya hold it tight, when she opens her hand, there's a little cat in the core.

"Here," said Maya.

"Look, brother! A kitty!" said Ai.

"But how?" said Gou.

"We better go, Uncle Ren wants to see us," said Maya.

"Alright, Uncle Ren!" said Ai.

"See you later, Emily, Chief," said Kai.

"See ya," said Kenny.

"Come back again," said Jenni as Kai and the others walk out. Then they all walk to the BBA building. They went inside the lift. The worker seems to look at Maya and Kai. Then they arrived in front of a door.

"Brother Ren, it's me," said Maya as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Ren as Maya opens the door.

"Hey," said Kai.

"Uncle Ren!" said Ai as she ran to Ren.

"Whoa, slow down," said Ren.

"Why are you calling us, brother?" said Maya.

"I'm sure you know about the rumors," said Ren.

"Yes," said Kai.

"I've been wondering if you-…" said Ren.

"It's okay brother, we already made plans, and we wanted your permission if it's okay to use the tournament as a bait," said Maya.

"What do you mean?' said Ren. Then Maya whispers something to Ren's ear.

"Sure, as long that it's not too risky. You better be careful," said Ren.

"Right, thank you, brother," said Maya.

"How many times have I told you not to be so polite with me, I'm your older brother," said Ren.

"Well…it's kind of a habit of mine," said Maya.

"I'm tired with everyone being so polite to me," said Ren.

"I'll try not to next time," said Maya. Then Ai tugged Maya's dress.

"Mommy, I want to try the new beyblade," said Ai.

"Sure," said Maya.

"Why don't you try our new bey stadium, we could use someone to try it," said Ren.

"Sure," said Maya.

"Come on, come on!" said Ai as she pulled Maya's hand.

"Alright," said Maya as she and Ai went outside.

"Wait for me," said Gou as he went out.

"What a good family you have, Kai," said Ren.

"She _is_ you sister, and I'm glad she's okay went I was gone," said Kai.

"You found something interesting in your travels?" said Ren.

"Yeah, quite much," said Kai.

"You've become quiet a famous traveler as well," said Ren.

"Yeah, it's quiet embarrassing," said Kai.

"So, how's everything going?" said Ren.

"Everything's fine," said Kai.

"Did you learn something there?" said Ren.

"Few things," said Kai.

"How's your father?' said Ren.

"He's fine," said Kai.

"Dad, Mom said that you should try the bey stadium, it's quite watery," said Gou.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute," said Kai.

"Okay," said Gou as he walked back.

"See ya later," said Kai as he walked out from Ren's room. The next week, the BBA stadium is full of competitors and audiences eager to see the battle.

"Alright everyone! This is the battle that you all been waiting for!" said the announcer.

"Yeah!" shout the audiences.

"Okay, first we have our director to say some words for us, here he is, Ren Kinomiya!" said the announcer.

"Okay, here is what I wanted to say to all of you who participates in this tournament, you all should do your best, and don't give up!" said Ren.

"Good luck, big brother!" said Ai as she waved to Gou. Then Gou waved back at her.

"Your little sister is still so cute as ever," said Rin.

"I won't lose to you this time," said Makoto.

"In your dreams," said Gou.

"You three, have you seen my Dad?" said Ryan.

"No, what is it?" said Rin.

"He's been missing since this morning. My Mom just said that he has a business or stuff," said Ryan.

"Speaking of which, my Dad has been missing too," said Rin.

"Me too," said Makoto.

"I'm in more worse situation than you are," said Gou.

"Why?" said Rin.

"Both of my parents are gone!" said Gou.

"What happened to them?" said Makoto.

"I don't know, Ai also doesn't know as well," said Gou.

"If your parents are gone, it's no big deal, they must be helping Uncle Ren with his work. They're the closest people to him beside my Dad," said Makoto.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Gou.

"You worry too much, come on, let's go," said Rin.

"Right! I won't lose!" said Makoto. Then the tournament started to occur. Few hours later the only people left are Rin, Ryan, Gou, and Makoto.

"Brother, do your best!" said Ai.

"Don't worry," said Gou. Suddenly, something attacked the beyblade stadium.

"What happened?" said Makoto.

"Are you guys okay?" said Gou.

"Yeah," said Rin and Ryan.

"Kyaa! Big Brother!" screamed Ai.

"Ai!" said Gou. Then he saw that there is some people in black coats standing in front of them and one of them are holding Ai.

"Brother!" cried Ai.

"Let go of my sister, right now!" said Gou.

"What are you people doing here?" said Ren.

"We're here to challenge the legendary beyblader," said a man. Then they all open their coat, everyone gasped when they see their faces. They were very similar to Maya, Kai, Tyson, Ray, and Max.

"Daddy!" said Rin.

"No, don't go to them. They're just clones!" said Ren.

"Darn it!" said Gou as he attacked them. Then those people blocked his attack.

"Brother!" said Ai.

"Gou, you okay?" said Makoto.

"I'm fine," said Gou.

"Brother!" said Ai.

"Hang on, Ai!" said Gou.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried Ai.

"Where are they in a time like this?" said Mariah.

"Don't worry, they'll be here," said Tala. Suddenly, Someone hit the clone's head and grab Ai.

"Who's there?" said Gou. Then more people came, but this time, they're wearing masks. One of them put Ai down on the ground.

"T-Thank you," said Ai shyly. Then the person tapped her head.

"Ai, are you okay?" said Gou.

"Brother!" said Ai as she hugged him.

"It's okay, I'm here," said Gou.

"Brother, those people, I think we know them," said Ai.

"Excuse me, thank you, for rescuing my little sister," said Gou.

"You did great…Gou," said one of them.

"Wait, that voice! You are…!" said Gou. Then one of them opens his masks, in fact, it was Maya.

"Mom?!" said Gou.

"Mommy!" said Ai.

"Good job, Gou," said Maya.

"Mommy!" said Ai as she hugged her.

"So, they are…" said Gou as the others opens their masks.

"Dad!" said Ryan, Rin, Gou, and Makoto.

"Kids, leave now. We'll take care of everything," said Tyson.

"But what about you?" said Rin.

"Don't worry, we are the G Revolution team, we won't lose to anyone," said Ray.

"And in fact, we won't worry about anything since we had your mother," said Tyson.

"So Mom is…" said Gou as Maya and the other faced the clones.

"Maya Kinomiya, we're here to challenge you!" said the clone.

"You're going to regret for hurting our children!" said Max.

"And you're going to regret challenging me!" said Maya as all of them took out their beyblade.

"So Mom is the legendary beyblader?" said Ai.

"Yes, she is, she's the only person who could beat all of your parents, including your father," said Ren.

"What?!" said Makoto.

"No way!" said Rin.

"It's true," said Ren.

"Oh wow," said Ryan.

"I can't believe this…" said Makoto.

"Come on boys, it's time," said Maya.

"Okay, let's go," said Kai.

"Come on, Mom, Dad!" said Ai.

"How many times have I told you that I hate clones!" yelled Maya as the G Revolution team started to yell at the same time. Then something started to came out from their beyblade.

"Long time no see, Mistress Maya," said Yuki.

"Yuki, I need your help once again," said Maya.

"As your wish, Mistress Maya," said Yuki.

"Time to deal with some clones," said Tyson.

"Go, Dragoon!" said Tyson.

"Go, Driger!" said Ray.

"Go, Dranzer!" said Kai.

"Go, Draciel!" said Max. But on the opposite side, their Bit Beats also came out. Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, and Driger were over powered.

"Dad!" said Makoto.

"We'll help!" said Rin.

"No, stay out of this," said Kai.

"But Dad!" said Gou.

"It's your mother's turn, only she could do this," said Tyson.

"But…" said Makoto.

"Don't worry, you want to see your mother in action, right?" said Kai.

"I want to, but…" said Gou.

"Don't worry," said Kai.

"Okay, you're the only one left," said the clone.

"Well, this will be easy," said Maya.

"Yes," said Yuki.

"What?!" said the clones.

"How dare you look down on us?!" said the clones as he attacked Maya.

"Mom!" said Gou. Then Maya quickly dodge the attack.

"There she goes again," said Kai.

"Alright!" said Gou.

"Dragoon! Seiryu! Dranzer! Suzaku! Driger! Byakko! Draciel! Genbu! Lend me your powers!" yelled Maya. Then all of their beyblades started to shine.

"What's happening?!" said Gou.

"Your Mom, she's calling for us," said Tyson.

"We should give her our power," said Kai.

"Okay," said Rin. Then they started to give their powers to Maya.

"I wanna help too!" said Ai as her beyblade also shone.

"Thank you, everyone," said Maya.

"Attack!" said the clones.

"I won't let you hurt everyone!" said Maya as she attacked the clones. Then the clones started to disappears.

"Yuki, thank you, for all of your help," said Maya.

"No, I should be the one who thank you, Mistress Maya," said Yuki. When the others open their eyes, there are no more clones. Maya has defeated them.

"We…we won?" said Makoto.

"Yep," said Max.

"Alright!" said Rin.

"That's your mother for you," said Kai.

"Awesome," said Gou.

"Mommy is the best," said Ai. Then they saw Maya collapsed.

"Mom!" said Gou as he, Ai, and Kai ran to her.

"Mommy!" said Ai.

"Look!" said Tyson. Then they saw Maya's beyblade were shattered to pieces.

"Her beyblade is…" said Kai.

"Mom! Mom!" said Guo.

"Quickly, get her to the hospital!" said Ren.

"Is she going to be fine, Dad?" said Gou.

"Daddy…" said Ai as she cried.

"Don't worry, your Mom is going to be fine," said Kai. At the hospital,

"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" said Ren.

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine. She's just too tired, she should be resting for a few days," said the doctor.

"Right, thank you," said Ren.

"Mommy…" said Ai.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," said Kai.

"We better go home, we can visit her tomorrow," said Tyson.

"Mommy…" said Ai.

"It's okay, Ai, we can visit her tomorrow," said Gou.

"Okay," said Ai as she, Gou, and Kai went back home. The next day at school,

"Gou, your parents are so awesome, your Mom and your Dad is the member of the legendary G Revolution team, and most of all, your mother is the legendary beyblader!" said a girl.

"Just shut up and leave me alone," said Gou.

"Oh alright," said the girls as they leave.

"Gou, wanted to see her after school?" said Rin.

"Sure, Ai and Dad will also be there," said Gou.

"Alright, it's been decided," said Makoto. After school at the hospital,

"Mom, it's me," said Gou.

"Brother!" said Ai as she jumped on Gou.

"Whoa," said Gou as he caught Ai.

"Hey, son," said Kai.

"Dad, is Mom okay?" said Gou.

"She's fine," said Kai.

"Gou, is that you?" said Maya.

"Yes, Mom. It's me," said Gou.

"Hello, Auntie," said Rin and Makoto.

"Hello, kids," said Maya as she started to sit.

"Be careful," said Kai as he helped Maya.

"Mom, you should be resting now," said Gou.

"I'm okay, there's nothing to worry about," said Maya.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me that you're the-…" said Gou as Kai covers his mouth.

"Enough, Son," said Kai.

"But Dad…" said Gou.

"It's okay, Kai," said Maya.

"Mommy…" said Ai.

"It's just, I don't want you to be involved. I already made many innocent people suffer, I can't let that happen again," said Maya as she patted Ai.

"Mom, I can take care of myself," said Gou.

"But there are many people who are stronger than you, you should remember that," said Maya.

"Okay," said Gou.

"And now, my beyblading days are over. Yuki is gone," said Maya.

"Come on, Mom, don't give up yet," said Gou.

"If I play beyblade again, I'll be a burden to everyone, and everyone won't try hard. They'll just say 'What's the point, we won't be able to surpass Maya, she's the legendary beyblader'," said Maya.

"Mom…" said Ai.

"If I quit blading, everyone will be back just like the way they are, they'll try hard and try to be the best," said Maya as she smiled at them.

"Mom…" said Gou.

"I can't take this anymore…" said Maya as tears flowed down her face.

"Okay, it's okay, there's nothing to worry about," said Kai as he tapped Maya's back.

"Mom…" said Gou.

"Auntie…" said Makoto.

"Hey Maya, we're here to visit!" said Tyson as he and the others came in.

"H-Hey," said Maya as she quickly wiped her face.

"Sister Maya! Are you okay?!" said Ming Ming.

"It's okay, Ming Ming, I'm okay," said Maya.

"Boy, you sure worries me," said Lee.

"Uncle Lee!" said Rin.

"How's my little Rin?" said Lee as he patted Rin.

"Maya, I brought gifts," said Mathilda.

"Mathilda! Miguel!" said Maya.

"Hey, have you forgotten about us already?" said Julia as she showed up with Raul.

"Julia! Raul!" said Maya.

"Hey," said Raul.

"You know, they came here just to see you," said Tala.

"You guys…" said Maya. Then she started to cry.

"Sister Maya, are you okay?" said Ming Ming.

"Thanks a lot, guys," said Maya as tears flowed down his face.

"Auntie Maya," said Ryan and Jenni.

"Auntie," said Makoto and Rin.

"Thank you…but I think now my blading days are over," said Maya.

"But Maya…" said Mathilda.

"I already made everyone suffer, including them…I can't take it anymore," said Maya.

"Don't worry, I got a good news for you, here," said Kenny as he put a pink beyblade on her bed.

"This is…?" said Maya.

"This is your new beyblade, I use the new Heavy Metal System," said Kenny.

"But Kenny, if I use this, I made everyone suffer again and again, especially these kids," said Maya.

"Mom, we'll be fine," said Gou.

"Yeah, just like what your son said, don't give up!" said Daichi.

"You already help us many times before, this time is our turn," said Ray.

"You told me many times before, not to give up, why don't you accept Kenny's offer?" said Julia.

"He's right you know," said Max.

"But…" said Maya.

"There's not buts, it's been decided," said Kai as he put the beyblade in Maya's hand and closed her hand.

"But…" said Maya.

"Like I said, there's no buts," said Kai.

"Guys, thank you…so much," said Maya as she cried.

"It's nothing compared to what you've done for all of us," said Miguel.

"Yeah, you already done so much for us," said Raul.

"Now it's our time to pay you back," said Julia.

"Mommy…" said Ai as she climbed up the bed.

"Ai, it's okay," said Maya as she hugged her.

"Hey, is this your daughter and son?" said Julia.

"Yeah," said Maya.

"How cute," said Mathilda as she patted Ai.

"And he really looked like Kai, scary," said Miguel.

"Got anything to say to me, mister?" said Gou as he glared at Miguel.

"Oh nothing," said Miguel.

"That's more like it," said Raul.

"Yeah," said the other as they laugh.

"Mommy, there nothing in the centre," said Ai as she pointed to Maya's beyblade.

"She's right, there's nothing there," said Rin.

"Don't worry, your mother could handle that," said Tala.

"What?" said Gou.

"Just watch," said Julia. Then Gou and the other kids watched Maya closed her hand. Then her hand started to glow.

"Wow…" said Rin. Then when Maya opens her hand, they saw a girl in the centre.

"So that's how Mom do it with Ai's beyblade," said Gou.

"Your mother has the power to heal beyblades and made Bit-Beasts," said Kai.

"Oh wow," said Ryan.

"Welcome back, Yuki," said Maya.

"I'm back, Mistress Maya," said Yuki.

"Hey you guys, wanted to go to the cemetery tomorrow?" said Maya.

"What for?" said Tyson.

"It's been a long time since I've seen them," said Maya.

"Sure," said Tyson.

"Them, huh?" said Max.

"It's been a while," said Ray.

"Them who?" said Rin.

"Our clones," said Kai, Tyson, Ray, and Max.

"What?!" said the others.

"Remember when I said I hate clones?" said Maya.

"Yeah, Mom did say that," said Gou.

"It's because of them, and the reason why I wanted to quit beyblading is also within them. They saved us from death," said Maya.

"Us? Us who?" said Makoto.

"Me and Uncle Kai," said Maya.

"Mom and Dad?" said Gou.

"If it weren't for them, we won't be right where we are right now. We won't be able to see you guys," said Maya.

"Excuse me, the visiting time is over, only her family could stay, the others please leave," said a nurse.

"Oh right," said Tyson.

"See you later, Sister Maya," said Ming Ming.

"Get better," said Julia.

"We'll come and see you again tomorrow," said Julia.

"Yeah, see you," said Maya.

"Bye-bye, Ai," said Jenni.

"Bye, Jen," said Ai as they all went out.

"Dad, can we stay here? Tomorrow is Sunday, right?" said Ai.

"Sure," said Gou.

"Mom, Dad, tell us about your adventures," said Gou.

"Why do you want to know?" said Maya.

"I was just curious, that's all," said Gou.

"Me too, I wanna hear," said Ai.

"Okay, okay," said Kai.

"Kai, I think you should be the one who tell them. After all, you're the one who have much more adventures than we do," said Maya.

"Sure," said Kai. Then Kai told Gou and AI about their story. It took him a whole day. Few weeks have pass, Maya finally get out of the hospital. All of her friends are waiting for her and her family outside.

"Hey guys," said Maya.

"Well, shall we go?" said Tyson.

"Yeah," said Kai. Then all of them went to the cemetery. They all stood in front of four tombs.

"Mommy, are these the tombs of the clones you tell us before?" said Ai.

"Yes, sweetie," said Maya.

"Do you have a picture of them?" said Julia.

"Yes, we have," said Maya as she took out a picture from her back.

"Let me see it," said Mathilda.

"Look, they look exactly like them, except, they're all girls," said Miguel.

"Well, they saved both of me and Kai from death, I'm really grateful for them," said Maya.

"Maya…" said Tyson.

"Kids, say your prayers for them," said Rin.

"Okay," said the kids as they all prayed.

"Kaira, Maxine, Takara, Rei Ling, thanks a lot," said Maya as she touched the tombs.

"Want to put the picture here?" said Kai.

"Sure," said Maya.

"Here, I got some flowers," said Ray.

"Thanks," said Maya as she put the flowers and the pictures on the tomb.

"Well, see you guys later. Don't worry, I'll be back soon," said Maya.

"Let's go," said Kai.

"Yeah," said Maya.

"Mom, look!" said Ai.

"What is it, Ai?" said Gou.

"There's something beside the tombs," said Ai.

"What is it?" said Kai.

"Let me see," said Maya as she looked between the tombs.

"What is it, Maya?" said Ray.

"Look you guys!" said Maya as she came out with a little blue dragon, a little grey tiger, a red phoenix, and a purple turtle.

"How cute!" said Ai.

"Where did they come from?" said Tyson.

"I don't know, aren't they just cute?" said Maya.

"Mom, can we keep them, please?" said Ai.

"I don't know, sweetie, they might had an owner who is searching for them," said Maya.

"But I wanna…" said Ai.

"Why don't you let them decide?" said Maya.

"Okay," said Ai as Maya put down the animals. Then the animals started to look around.

"Come on, it's you to decide," said Maya as she smiled. Then the animals moved to Maya.

"Eh?" said Maya.

"Maya, I think they're attracted to you," said Tyson as he grinned.

"Come on, I can't take care all of them in my house," said Maya as she patted the animals.

"Well…" said Gou. Then the animals started to run around again. This time, the dragon climbed up to Makoto, the bird climbed up to Gou, the tiger rubbed itself against Rin, the turtle walked to Ryan.

"Looks like they've decided," said Maya.

"This bird look familiar," said Gou.

"Come here, birdie," said Ai as the bird flew to Ai.

"Look how cute it is," said Rin as she carried the tiger.

"Come on, we better get back home," said Kai.

"Wait a minute, could they be the reincarnation of them?" said Ray.

"No, it couldn't be," said Maya.

"Are you the reincarnation of them?" said Rin. Suddenly, all the animals gave a nod.

"Mom!" said Ai.

"No way…" said Maya as she started to cry. Then the animals gathered around them.

"No wonder they're all attracted to you," said Tyson.

"Is it really true," said Maya as the animals sat on her lap.

"Thank goodness," said Maya as she hugged the animals.

"Well, we better get home before it gets dark," said Kai.

"Okay," said Ai as she carried the bird.

"I'm right behind you," said Rin as the tiger followed her.

"Wait for me!" said Ryan as he carried the turtle.

"Come on, Seiryu," said Makoto as the blue dragon went to his shoulder.

"Well, see you guys next time," said Maya.

"Bye," said Ai. Then they all walked home with their pets.

The End

* * *

**So, should I write another story of this or not?**

**Well, please review**

**and thank you for reading my story** bows


End file.
